Plastique's Last One Standing: Season 1
Info Plastique's Last One Standing: Season 1 is a spin-off show of Plastique's Drag Race. The season premiered on ???, and ended on ???. ??? was the Last One Standing and received 1,000,000 dollars, was crowned Plastique's Last One Standing, and was put in the Plastique's Winner Hall. Format 20 people from across the globe will compete for the prize of 1,000,000 dollars. They will be split into two teams and may even have tribe swaps until the final 12, where the teams break up and where every individual is now for themselves. The winners of reward challenges will receive a reward for their tribe/themselves and winner of immunity challenges will receive immunity for their tribe/themselves. At the final 3, the top 3 will give a speech as to why they should win, while the jury votes for the winner. Contestant Information Note: 'Please do mind that this is not a drag queen season, meaning these names are their real names, not their drag names. Please keep it in mind before yall begin to attack me for having some name like Song Park-Min or Jenny Chuu (Which I have used in seasons before because I wasn't good at naming). Progress Episodes 'Episode 1:'' '''Two Jocks are Better Than One *'Reward Challenge Summary: '''The contestants are on a boat and are near the island, but the boat stop completely meaning that they must scavenge for items, get on a lifeboat and paddle to the island, or swim. While everyone is focused on essentials, Connor finds a legacy advantage that he can use when either 18, 12, or 6 contestants are left. When everyone gets on the island, they meet Plastique, the host. They split up into tribes and hang out for the rest of the day. Tanner decides to make an alliance with Brian and Levi, which they both accept, but Levi is feeling mixed feelings about it. At the Xochitl tribe, the tribe struggles to create fire. once they do, it is nighttime, but atleast they do have fire to sleep with. When they wake up, they head to the reward challenge. The contestants have to go through an obstacle course, find the key in the sand that leads to the bean bags, open the bean bag chest and start knocking down the blocks. The two groups fight, but Gracie from the Xochitl tribe struggles greatly, while Kylie and Brian from the Cherokee tribe also struggles. Xochitl tribe manages to open up their chest first, while they are waiting on Kylie. By the time Kylie makes it, the Xochitl tribe already knocked down over half of the blocks, and they still have to search for the key. They manage to find it quickly and start throwing the blocks, while Sharayah cannot do any more on the Xochitl tribe and allows Connor to try. Pretty soon, it becomes neck and neck between Tanner and Connor, but Tanner somehow gets distracted with Connor, leading the Xochitl tribe to win the reward. What was the reward? It was a letter from their parents. Sharayah gets teared up with her letter, Katrina laughs while Joseph receives no letter, in which he has a silent breakdown in the corner of the island, until Harry comforts him. Joseph talks about his coming out story and Harry feels bad for him. They talk for a little and then go back to the reward island. Meanwhile, the losing tribe feels very frustrated at Tanner, but soon forgive him afterward. Levi talks to Nastia about how he has been in a gang for a while, and Nastia was mad. Levi feels happy to get it off his chest, but sad at the same time. The alliance of Levi, Tanner and Brian meet up at a quiet place and talk about who to eliminate. Levi suddenly feels angry and wants Nastia gone. The others ask why and then Levi says never mind. Amanda complains about not having any internet connection and soon ends up in bad terms with Brianna, who is an extrovert. Victor talks to Jimena about life and Jimena responds very shyly. *'Immunity Challenge Summary: On their way to the immunity challenge, the Xochitl tribe suggests a plan for the upcoming challenge, however, Gracie interrupts the plan after an ant got on her foot. Angelie tells Gracie its rude to interrupt conversations, but Gracie grunts, clasps her fists and stomps on the rest of the way. Tribe Cherokee arrives first, giving them time to look at their upcoming immunity challenge, which is to swim out into the chained wooden platform, grab one block at a time, go back to the island, and place the block in the right place. They decide to have Song Jun-Seok and Tanner Highland as they are athletic and Tanner is an amazing swimmer. The Xochitl tribe doesn't arrive until two hours later due to complications with the tribe. Plastique counts down and the tribes start sprinting into the water. Tanner leads the line, while Song is a little behind. Connor and Maritess swim for the Xochitl tribe. On the way there, Connor winks at Tanner making Tanner stop immediately and blushes. Xochitl tribe is now in the lead by a little. Tanner gets yelled at by their team members at the other side and sends 3 other people who can swim so half of the tribe can work with the blocks while half of the people can swim. The Xochitl tribe is halfway done while Cherokee is behind by two blocks. Tanner finally brings his game again and rushes quickly, putting them in the lead again. At the end of the challenge, The Cherokee tribe finds out that two blocks are misplaced and put them together, but the Xochitl tribe finishes their statue and everyone starts swimming to the wooden platform to win. They all rush, but Nastia, Amanda and Levi are too slow and lose to the Xochitl tribe. Everyone heads back and the Cherokee tribe feels defeated. Victor says that they only slipped up and that we can win again, but Amanda is the only responder, saying "If we give the arcade machine a quarter." Victor yells at Amanda for being delusional and it's just been shouts from the camp with Amanda, Victor, and Jimena. Soon they make up and form an alliance with Jimena. They plan to get Nastia out. Meanwhile, at Tanner's alliance, they plan to eliminated Amanda because they believe that she is the weakest link in all the tribe. Levi thinks about it for a moment, then accepts. The rest of the tribe hangs out. Meanwhile, at the Xochitl tribe, they all have a party and Katrina and Maritess perform a kabuki performance, wowing everyone, providing entertainment to the island. Gracie talks about how she smuggled in her clothes, and the rest talk about who could be eliminated. They think it could be Levi because he was far behind when the Xochitl tribe won. *'Elimination Ceremony: '''The Cherokee tribe walks up to the elimination ceremony, where they discuss for a moment. They receive their first question, which is "Why do you think you guys lost both challenges?" Tanner responds with, "I feel like there are just some people who aren't bringing 100 percent, and they don't really care about being in the race." Tanner is met with backlash from Brianna, saying "Well maybe if you didn't get caught up with that Connor over there, we would've won." Levi responds to Brianna saying "Girl please, have you seen Nastia and Amanda?". Victor says, "Don't think you were fast, you were the slowest one out there.". Then it is time to vote. When the voting ends, Tanner gets 1 vote, Nastia gets 2, Levi gets 3, and Amanda receives 4 votes, which is enough to eliminated her from the race. She responds with, "Game over guys.", sticks up a middle finger, insults Tanner for being gay, and leaves. The remaining people talk about Amanda and how horrible she was. Tanner isn't affected by her words and instead takes it as a joke. 'Episode 2: Love Him And Lose It *'After Elimination: '''The Cherokee tribe heads back, being silent the whole time before going to bed. As for the Xochitl tribe, Dao Ming Si decides to go out to a place to sit down and relax, while Connor follows him moments after. While going to the place, Dao Ming Si hits a hard statue and finds an idol. Connor begins to think of a plan to snatch it from him. He sits by the waterfall, resting there. Soon Connor sits with him and talk for a while. While Dao talks about his appearances in TV shows and movies, Connor attempts to grab the idol from him. Dao doesn't notice and they talk for some more, just to boost his trusting skills. Dao walks away empty handed. *'Reward Challenge Summary: As the Cherokee tribe heads to the challenge, they meet into the Xochitl tribe and go together. Jimena and Victor talk about their alliance and who they should recruit. They go for Tanner, but he doesn't accept and goes to Brian and Levi and informs them about the alliance. They talk about eliminating Jimena next for having an alliance and for being the next weakest link, but Levi rejects and calls out Nastia. They are still confused, but they accept the plan anyway. Harry and Joseph build some more relationship skills and chat about random things they came up with. Joseph suddenly has a connection with Harry and wants to date him, but fears that he isn't gay and doesn't ask. Katrina and Maritess joke about their other co-workers, while Angelie, Keith, Gracie and Sharayah form a "power alliance" and then disband after realizing none of them have any distinguishing features that help them altogether in the competition. When they arrive to the reward challenge, Plastique announces that only three people can compete on each team. The tribes discuss for a while, then say that Connor, Joseph and Angelie will participate for the Xochitl tribe while Tanner, Brian and Victor compete for the Cherokee tribe. They must dig up 25 of 50 keys in the marked sand pit, go to the chest and open it containing their reward. If the key doesn't go through, then they must use another one and try again. The winning tribe will receive a 10 day food supply and a bunch of massaging materials. The participants go and rush to the sand pit. Angelie gets the first key and holds it on to her until the other 24 keys are collected. Victor falls in a hole, but is okay and doesn't need medical attention. Connor seduces Tanner once again, and stops for a while once again, but snaps out of it and grabs a key. When both tribes finish getting keys, they all open every key 1 by 1. As every key is turned, they all find out that they forgot one. The participants rush to find the key, but Victor is quick and digs up something solid, which is only a rock. Becoming angrier, he digs much quicker and finds the real key, having them win the reward challenge. Xochitl heads back rewardless, but atleast went down with a fight. Gracie yells at the tribe though for losing, saying that she needed the massage supplies for herself only, but is met with tons of backlash from the tribe as a whole, calling her entitled. At the Cherokee tribe, they head back happy and decide to make the food supply last longer. They save the massaging supplies, but Tanner, Brian, and Victor take the massaging oils anyway. Brianna feels lonely and talks to Jimena, which soon turns into an invitation for an alliance. She says no and is now aware of the situation with Jimena. Kylie has been silent the whole competition and everyone starts questioning why she has been. Nighttime falls and everyone sleeps for the immunity challenge that will come tomorrow. *'Immunity Challenge Summary: '''TBA *'Elimination Ceremony: 'TBA 'Episode 3: TBA *'After Elimination: ' *'Reward Challenge Summary: '''TBA *'Immunity Challenge Summary: 'TBA *'Elimination Ceremony: '''TBA